Prussia x CountryReader- Going Under(One-shot)
by ShadowSleet-dA
Summary: [c/n] has been captured by Prussia in the peak of his strength. She wants to hate the man, break free from him, but can she find the will to do so? T for language/suggestive stuff, Reader-Insert. Originally on dA.


**Warning: Blood, swearing, and probably a few inaccuracies on how war with countries work. I'm putting the key up here, for somethings may seem confusing:**  
**[c/n]- Country name**  
**[c/c]- Country's national colors**  
**[t/c]- Town in country. It was where the battle took place**

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_  
_Fifty thousand tears I've cried_

[c/n] had been captured.

Her whole growing country, captured under one of the most futile countries in her eyes.

Prussia.

She knew the nation was growing, and growing fast, considering he had even managed to stand up against the Austria's armed forces. The night would haunt [c/n] forever.

Fire, screaming, corpses, a river run crimson.. [c/n] had fought her hardest, clad in her country's [c/c] uniform, cutting down her foes with all her might, grand sword poised as it made devastating blows. In the end, however, her and her army just weren't enough- Prussia had overrun them, and the country's attacks were just devastating.

She still remembered him taking her in- She had been lying on the ground, beaten and bloody, every breath a mere struggle to draw in. That's when she heard the shuffle of footsteps above the cracking of the fire, and every so slowly, tilted her head up, her dull, pain and tear glazed [e/c] gaze meeting a piercing and prideful crimson one. A soft shudder passed through her body as the color of those eyes; It was like the river. As the man shifted, his stark white hair brushed over his gaze, followed by the brim of his fanned-out hat, obscuring the haunting eyes from [c/n]'s blurring gaze.

She felt the man drop onto one knee beside her, a soft laugh floating passed his lips. "_Kesesese..._ It looks like I've von,_ frau_. I'll spare your pitiful life, conszidering somevone of _mein_ awesome standard would do so." The accent hung heavy in his voice, which was indescribable to [c/n]. However, it was almost.. Alluring. Just hearing it caused another small shudder to worm its way down her body, and her eyes slowly slid closed. A comforting black took over her, but she didn't miss the last words that came from the Prussian's mouth.

_i"Howvever, you are not off the hook yet."_

_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you_  
_And you still won't hear me/i_

Prussia had more or less forced [c/n] into a deal. A 'treaty'. The _Treaty of [t/c] _was signed after the battle, and though it may sound like [c/n] was out of the water, it was far from that. Treaties were supposed to be offerings of peace, where the two countries would not fight, and possibly even go as far as to form an alliance. Technically, Prussia and [c/n] now had an alliance..

However, they did not, at the same time.

[c/n] was completely under Prussia's control. The dominating country had helped to rebuild [c/n]'s fallen homeland, but now, the natives of [c/n] lived in near-constant fear- Prussian guards and military everywhere in the country, stopping any outbursts and uprisings that may begin to rise. [c/n] could not even look after her own country; Prussia did.

It was absolutely degrading; [c/n] was something like a maid, a right-hand woman, to the man named Gilbert Beilschmidt- Prussia. Not only had this man stripped her of everything- Her pride, her country, her freedom- but he now had the nerve to make [c/n]_ serve_ him. Part of the 'serving' that was required was her being trained in stealth assassination, and now had not only become something of a near slave to him, but a personal assassin.

Yes, she was successful, many times. A damn good assassin. She would always return from her assignments, a light note to her, and she'd report in brightly. Gilbert would always see that she was so prideful in her work, so joyful when returning, so he'd give her more to do- More people to bring down. [c/n] did not know how Prussia didn't see through her faked bright façade, did not know how he would miss the glimmer of depression and spite towards these assignments and her position.

She was already almost setting herself up to be struck- Maybe the albino chose to ignore her silent plea for a change. She felt lost and alone.

_(I'm going under)_

_Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself_

[c/n] Always remembered her first couple assignments. They had been utter failures. She had miscalculated something, underestimated a certain individual or target, and found herself in the rough situation that she just couldn't worm her way out of. Prussia would always arrive, however, and save her ass. She would profusely apologize(not like she meant it) always after, and he would just brush her apologies off, or growl something nearly unintelligible.

He had never struck her, though, not once for her faults. She was punished, yes, usually by solitary confinement for an amount of time, but to her, it was an escape- An escape, relief, from his Hell.

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

She realized she would be stuck with him for awhile. That is where she changed her game, actually put more effort into her assignments. _If I'm stuck with this bastard,_ [c/n] would think,_ then I might as well get him to like me._

That's what she told herself. However, deep somewhere within her, she_ wanted_ him to like her.

_Not tormented daily, defeated by you_  
_Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom_

"[f/n], _mein frau_, do you come vith my _schatz_?" Gilbert's voice crooned from across his throne room, watching [c/n]'s figure enter, and approach his lazily seated form. [c/n] halted at the bottom of the small flight of steps ascending to Gilbert's throne, quickly using her salute, before bringing out a small box from the recesses of her black and golden cloak. Ascending the steps, she stopped about three feet away from Prussia's throne, flicking the box open.

Within it lay a large, beautiful, deep violet gem upon a golden band, shining as the light refracted off of it. "Ah! _Was schönheit_," Gilbert hissed quietly, shifting so he was sitting upright, and carefully took the box from [c/n]'s gloved hands, over looking it. "Very_ gut_, [f/n].. I knew you could do it." In a flicker, he had pocketed the box, and tugged [c/n] onto his lap, so her legs straddled his own hips. A soft, pleased hum rose from Gilbert's throat as he let his hands slowly wash over her hips and curves, caressing her soft, [s/c] legs under the black velvet of her cloak. He let his eyelids slide close as his head was buried into the crook of her neck, one of his hands combing through her luxuriously soft [h/c] locks, placing small, soft kisses along her collarbone.

[c/n]'s face was a dusted a soft red, but it was nothing she wasn't used to by now. He had started to more often when she would return successful from her missions, and she held the guilty pleasure of saying she enjoyed it- The way he groped, caressed, kissed her body. She knew this was not for her favor, and that she simply meant nothing to the Prussian, but it didn't stop her from imagining that this was simply more than all it was. That she was just some toy to him. She hated that he did this to her, the way he would gently nip on her collarbone and throat, the way it brought soft moans from her. She _loathed_ how when he would languidly place kisses on her throat, that she would arch up against him, and that oh so husky, pleasurable growl would escape him.

She absolutely abhorred how he did this to her.

And yet she most certainly _adored_ it.

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under (going under)_  
_Drowning in you (drowning in you)_  
_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_  
_I've got to break through, I'm going under_

[c/n] had a bad feeling stirring within her.

She knew something had to be done, and soon.

_Blurring, and stirring, the truths and the lies_  
_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

Prussia had lately been.. Enrolled in many battles. And in most of these battles, he was not the victor. However, he seemed to see otherwise.

"_Kesesesese!_ Ve sure showed vhose_ dummkopfs_!" His announcement was light and cheery to the silent council that sat before him, in meeting for discussion of the war. The silence did stretch on, and he gave a small cough, eyeing the group. "Vell, vhat a melancholy bunch.. Don't be so somber! Ve should celebrate! Cheer! Drink beer, eat vurst!" The country laughed, and soft murmurs had risen from the group. After more discussion, a few did oblige to his request, and were indeed merry at the banquet that came to follow.

However, [c/n] had stayed out of the celebration.

This was not a day meant to be celebrated, but mourned; For the loss of the soldiers, the many innocent lives swept into the Heavens from a battle that was for naught. It disgusted her how this man didn't realize the situation he was in.

Or the lies that he told.

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_  
_So I can't trust myself anymore_

[c/n]'s feelings for the country of Prussia and the man named Gilbert had always fickled. It had gone from hatred, to acceptance. From her looking down upon him, to her looking up to him. From thinking he was a ruthless monster, to some sort of twisted Saint. Herself feeling appalled towards him, to attracted to him in more ways then one. But finally, she had settled on her feeling for him:

Distrust and hatred.

"Thiz is not it!" The Prussian man had slapped the delicate vase, that [c/n] had painstakingly retrieved upon his request, out of her hands, and to the marbled floor. She could only watch in mute shock as it slammed onto the ground, shattering mercilessly into chunks of black and gilded porcelain. "How you ju be so voolish!" She was jolted back to her current reality, and what did so was the rough force of Gilbert grabbing the front of her cloak, yanking her towards him in a jolting motion. Stuttering in surprise, she was mere inches from a slightly red-faced Prussian.

His ruby eyes were smoldering, his face tinted red only from what [c/n] could distinguish as anger. She let her gaze briefly search his, and beneath the hot rage, she did notice the fatigue, and could definitely see it in the dark circles beneath his eyes. "_Vergeblich frau_, vhat do you have to say for yourself?" He practically yelled in her face, causing her to recoil back slightly from the sound of his voice, and light spittle that decorated her.

"_Ich_ say that you said to _specifically_ get this damned vase, and I got it for you. Again, _under your orders_. I don't know what the hell is your problem, I only did what I was told." [c/n] responded bitterly, grabbing his firm hold with her own, trying to pry him off. He clicked his tongue, pushing her away, and turned around with a sweep of his cape.

"_Dich_ dummkopf, you clearly did not listen, for I said specifically not to retrieve that.. That _müll_!" He swept an arm in direction of the vase he was talking about. "Zhe vred _und_ black one! How can you miss simple directions?" He turned back towards her, somewhat calmer. [c/n]'s eyes widened slightly, before narrowing.

"That is most certainly _not_ what you said! Hell, there wasn't even a red and black one there! Are you losing your marbles? I wouldn't make such a foolish mistake!" She spat back, her gloved hands now clenched into balled fists. A sharp flicker crossed his eyes, and a small sneer appeared in his face, as he slowly began to stalk towards her.

"Losing _mein_ marbles? Ze aweszome me, losing mein _marbles_? I zhink not! I zhink you have finally sprung a leak somewhere!" His voice was rough, but at the same time, low, nearly menacing, and this caused [c/n] to begin to slowly back down the stairs, Gilbert following after her. "I knew ju vould break sometime.. And here, you have. Pathetic, useless doll. Do I need to retrain you? How many times vill it take befvore you do vright? Befvore you completely _snap_?" He had descended upon her, and now stood a mere three feet away from her.

[c/n] knew this was coming. Knew she was just toy, some tool to help Prussia make his way to the top. She never realized, however, that she had been doing a poor job; In fact, she always assumed she was doing a perfectly fine one. _He's just saying this to get to you. Don't let it hurt you. _However, it did sting; More than she would have liked. Staring him straight into his gaze, she said one simple phrase:

"Fuck you."

It was startling, the slap that Gilbert retaliated with. Straight across her face. Taking a step back, her startled gaze soon turned to an angered one, and she looked back at the Prussian, who's face was a mixture of anger and shock. She swallowed, managing to bitterly spit out, "_Ich hassen dich_." Her voice shock softly in controlled anger, before turning on heel, swiftly making her leave. She heard Gilbert start to call out her name, but she pushed on.

Something had to give, and [c/n] knew what to do.

She had to revolt.

_I'm dying again_

She had to go through this war, yet again. She had went back to [c/n], had gathered together a significant army, and stuck. She knew it was now or never- Prussia was weakened from the recent wars, so she realized her good chance in winning the war.

She had attacked, her forces harsh and relentless. She had caught Prussia off guard, and therefore, had the upper hand. The battle was quick- Nearly wrapped up, so it seemed. Most of Prussia was in flames, or starting to crumble to ruins. A small clearing was where the fateful meeting was held.

The barren, dusty ground was stirred as [c/n] walked slowly across, her sword tip, bloodied and sharp, dragging through the dust, leaving a small trail. Her sleek, [h/c] hair pulled up, and the brim of her hat shadowed her dangerous [e/c] gaze, a soft frown on her features. She had done it. Overrun Prussia. She did feel bad, of course- Many lives had been taken, but it was for a better cause.

"[c/n]!"

_So go on and scream,_

[c/n]'s footsteps halted, and she cast a glance over her shoulder, eyes landing upon a battered and beaten Gilbert, whom stood about a yard or so behind her. His crimson gaze rested on her, panting lightly, and she turned fully to face him. She swallowed the lump beginning to form in her throat, before letting her eyes narrow.

"Prussia." She responded tersely, gripping the handle of her sword tighter. "This is quite the surprise, is it not? I never expected we'd be in this situation- And I'm sure you didn't either." She couldn't stop the soft jeer that had made its way into her voice, yet however, she didn't try to disguise it. She embraced it more.

"Vhy.. Vhy did you attack? Ve had a treaty!" Prussia spat out, anger and exhaustion bubbling in his voice, and he was confused by the sneering laugh that ripped from her voice.

"Treaty? Fuck your treaty! That wasn't a goddamn treaty- You _owned_ me! It was more like you were enslaving my country and I!" She snarled back, taking a step towards him, "I had no freedom- No rights, nothing!" She swiped her sword through the air for more emphasis.

"You had me, did ju not?" She was so startled from the comment, from the crack in his voice, that she shuffled back a step, her eyes wide in surprise, mouth slightly agape.

"I.. What?" She asked, her [e/c] gaze searching his own ruby one.

"You had me." He repeated, slowly beginning to walk towards her. "I thought you vere happy. At least, that's vhat is seemed like. Did I not give you enough? Vere you not sustained enouv?" He stopped walking, only a few paces in front of her now. She opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out, and she closed it. He was lying. He was trying to calm her. And.. It wouldn't work.

"Lies." She whispered, small tears brimming her eyes.

"I didn't quite catch that, _frau_. Mind repeating?" He asked, softly, taking another step towards her.

"Lies.. Lies! It's all lies! Filthy, filthy lies!" She nearly screeched, and in a sudden movement, lashed out with her sword. Gilbert jumped back, just narrowly avoiding the blade, and drew his own sword. She swung again, and their blades clashed, before they were enrolled in their small duel. Finally, after strike after strike, blow for blow, evenly matched, [c/n] had gotten the upper hand. Crossing their blades once more, she managed to flip his sword out of his hand, and rushed him. Swinging her leg across his legs, before slamming her elbow down on his collarbone, he stumbled and fell, where she then pressed her blade tip against his throat.

Coughing, he was restrained by the blade, glaring up half-heartedly at her. She looked back at him, eyes shimmering with unshed emotions. Swallowing, she said hoarsely, "I'm.. Sorry." She drew back slightly, about the plunge the blade down on him.

"V.. Vait! [f/n], it doesn't have the be like this!"

_Scream at me, I'm so far away_

She could barely hear him. She was so caught up in her need for vengeance, need for blood thirst. However, she did stop, just short of his jugular. Gritting her teeth, she stared down at him. "...How?" She finally asked, voice void of emotion and warmth.

"Ve.. Ve can form an alliance." Prussia swallowed, looking up at her, crimson eyes glimmering in uncertainty, and even more as she let out a disbelieving snort. "I-I svear! I vouldn't break a mutual agreement like zhis!" He insisted, eyes now showing sincerity, and [c/n] swallowed, her sword drawing back slightly. "Together.. Together, ve could be grand. Ve could dominate the others. Ve could even be the strongest zingle country. Ve vould be _awszome_." That usual arrogant grin made its way onto his face, but it held true hope this time.

_I won't be broken again_  
_I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under_

She couldn't believe him. As truthful as she seemed, what if he made the same mistake? If he.. He turned on her? She couldn't watch her country go down in flames again.

_But I can counter him._ Yes, she could.. Slowly, she drew her sword back, and the Prussian instantly scrambled to his feet, brushing off his dusted clothing, and fixated his gaze on her once more. "So.. [f/n] [l/n]... [c/n].. Vhat do you say?" He grinned again, holding a hand out.

_I'm going under_

[c/n] stared, hesitation heavy in her. She really could become great with his help.. And she did know he was a good ruler, despite his flaws.

_Drowning in you_

With a shaky hand, she extended her arm towards him, and grasped his hand gingerly, before putting on a firm hold. His grin was sincere, and even a small smile flickered onto [c/n]'s own face. However, as his grin became dangerous, malicious, she was too late. His grip tightened, and he pulled her forward.

_I'm falling forever_  
_I've got to break through_

His blade ran her straight through. Right through her chest. She wheezed, stumbling towards him, and into him, so far to that she practically fell on him, their chests pressing against each other. She felt Gilbert's head rest on her shoulder, slowly drawing in her scent, and grabbed the [f/c] ribbon in her hair, yanking it gently. The ribbon released the once tamed [h/c] locks, and it cascaded around her shoulders in a graceful matter.

"Ah, _mein liebling_, do not think matters such as this can be resolved vith something as futile as an alliance." He laughed softly, nuzzling her neck, pushing passed the cloth to place a ginger, languid kiss on her throat. [c/n] choked, coughing up a small stream of blood, before stumbling back. Prussia, having no grip on her, pulled his head back, watching blandly as her body slowly slid off his blade, and she landed on the ground, dropping like a dead wait.

The thud was a sickening noise.

_I'm going under_

[c/n] was already gone. Her eyes were open, glazed and clouded with the kiss of death, a small trickle of blood parting from the sides of her crimson stained lips. Her [s/c] was paling, hair splayed out around her. Even in death, Gilbert couldn't help but to admire the beauty she held.

He knelt down by her, crossing her arms over her bloodied chest, and poised her sword down the center of her body, after cleaning the blood from it. "You fought bravely." He mumbled quietly, bending his head and placed a soft, almost fragile kiss on her forehead, before drawing back, rising to his feet.

"Vhat a shame you went under."

_I'm going under_


End file.
